Baby Ryan
by switchpoint 101
Summary: Ryan is a 4 year old and Horatio is his dad. That's right,another Horatio/Ryan/father/son fanfic. Anyways,story about Ryan's childhood my way. Read and review,thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Ryan,don't you dare jump off that step young man or you'll be grounded for along time,"said Horatio in a stern voice.

Ryan had reached that age where he thought he was in charge. He was being disobedient for the twentieth time. He thought taking away Chuckles,his stuffed pig,away he would stop but he didn't.

Ryan jumped the step and landed on his bottom on the floor and silently cried. Horatio just shook his head. He could see his son was going to move and was still crying,so he went over to him and squatted next to him.

The boy just looked up at him with tears still falling. Horatio hated seeing his boy cry,but he knew he had to punish him.

"Ryan,you see why I didn't want you to jump the step. You could fall,which you did,and you could've really got hurt. But you are still grounded,"He stated then picking Ryan up and rubbing his back.

"Daddy,"he said in a very quiet voice still crying.

"Yes."

"Can I have Chuckles back,"he asked,almost wailed.

Horatio looked over at the stuffed pig and knew how fond that Ryan was of it. He slept with it,played with it,basically did everything with Chuckles,even bathe. He knew it would be pure torture for him not to have him with him and he himself couldn't imagining doing that to his son.

He sat on the couch and gave the pig back to Ryan. He was so glad he got his pig,he wrapped his arms around the pig and cried out loud. Horatio felt sorry for his baby boy,but he needed to know the consequences for his actions.

"Ryan,we won't be going to the beach tomorrow,"he stated. Ryan stopped crying loudly and looked up to his father. His eyes big and filled.

Horatio didn't know if he could resist his son's eyes. They were like puppy dog eyes.

"You heard me,now,are you going to start listening to me,"he asked wiping his boy's tears away with his hand. He nodded. He layed his head back on his father's chest and just sat there for two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio looked at the clock and it was eight o' clock. "Time to get ready for bed little man,"he said standing up and heading up stairs. His wife,Krissie,was at a conference with some coworkers. So it was just him and Ryan.

He got some towels and soap with Ryan still in his arms. When they got to the bathroom he set Ryan down on the floor and turned the water on. Usually when Ryan was taking a bath,he would talk non stop,but tonight,he was quiet as a mouse.

While washing his back with a washcloth he asked, "What's wrong?" Ryan just kept his head down.

"Ryan,look at me,"he stated in a stern voice. Ryan brought his head up slowly and turned to face his dad.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Horatio could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"he wailed. Horatio was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong except.

"Sweetheart,are you sorry for earlier,"he asked turning his son towards him. He just nodded in response.

"Oh baby,it's okay. We all make the important thing is that we learn from our you know you shouldn't do 's all in the past,okay sweetheart,"he responded wrapping Ryan in a hug.

Ryan spent ten more minutes in the bathtub then was taken to his room. Horatio layed his pajamas out on the bed then helped him dry off and into his pajamas. "Ready to go to bed,"he asked while Ryan was sitting on his leg.

"If I have to,"he responded then crawled into the bed. Horatio got up and tucked him in,gave him Chuckles,turned on his night light,and kissed Ryan on the forehead and shut the door but left a little crack in the door.

It was now eleven o' clock and Horatio called this entire week off since he wanted to spend time with me and him. He was about to go to bed when Ryan appeared out of nowhere with Chuckles in his hand.

"Ryan,what's wrong,"he asked walking towards him.

"Can I sleep with you,"he asked clutching Chuckles even harder.

"Of course sweetheart,are you okay?"

"No,there's a monster under my bed,"he stated moving closer to his dad. Horatio knew this day would come,and expected it. So he grabbed Ryan and the headed upstairs for bed.

I know this is prolly a stupid story. please read and review. Thanks you all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once they reached Horatio's room,Ryan crawled on the bed and waited for his father to join him. "Daddy,can I have my light,"he asked. But there was no reply._

_"Daddy,daddy,where are you,"he asked again but this tome he got out of the bed and went into his room cause he saw a figure. _

_"Daddy,"he asked moving closer to the figure. The figure turned around and Ryan screamed bloody murder. It was in a black cloak and a mask on. He tried running,but he couldn't. _

Horatio heard his son screaming and started running up the stairs to his room when he was met with Ryan's body clinging to his and crying loudly. He picked his son up and asked, "Sweetie,what happened?"

"I don't want to go back in my room.I want to stay with you 't leave me,please don't leave me,"he cried into his father's shoulder. Horatio rubbed his back and said in a soothing voice, "Shh,it's all right.I'm here.I will never leave you."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ryan just nodded. Then the phone rang. He went back down stairs with Ryan in his arms still trying to sooth him.

"Hello,"he asked on the phone.

"Hey Horatio,how are you guys doing,"asked Krissie calling from her hotel.

"Hey Krissie,I'm fine,Ryan not so much."

"What happened?Is he alright,"she asked concern plaguing her voice.

"He had a nightmare.I think he's all right now,but he's gonna stay with me tonight."

"Alright,but what was it about?"

"Um,I don't know but I will find out and I'll tell you,okay,"he stated looking over at Ryan as he yawned. "I think I'd better get Ryan to bed,talk to later."

"Of course,love you."

"Love you too,by."After he hung up the phone he looked over to Ryan and said, "We better get to bed." When they reached Horatio's bedroom,he put his son on the bed then was going to turn the light switch off.

"No Daddy,don't leave me,"he said loudly. Horatio turned around and saw his boy crawling on the bed towards him and his eyes were filled. He went back over to him and picked him up.

"Don't you want your light,"he asked looking at his son as Ryan kept turning his head.

"Don't go in there,there's a man in there,"he said hiding his head into Horatio's shoulder.

"Okay,let's go back to bed,"and they walked and both layed down on the bed and Horatio left the side lamp on.

"Sweetheart,what happened in your dream,"he asked placing placing his hand on his back as Ryan showed interest in sitting on his father's lap facing him for the answer.

"I woke up and went down stairs to you and you said I could sleep in bed with put me in your bed and said you were going to get my light and I said daddy but you didn't answer,then i called out again but you didn't answer so I climbed out of bed and went into my room. I saw a shadow and said daddy then it turned around and it was very scary,"he finished leaning forward and landing on his dad's chest.

"What did the shadow look like,"he asked while rubbing his hand through Ryan's hair.

"He was dressed in black and had a long white face with black eyes,"then he cringed at the thought of him.

"Well,I'm here now,okay.I'll always be with you,"he stated then Ryan closed his eyes. Horatio watched him sleep for ten minutes then went to sleep himself.

I know you are prolly confused about the dream the dream is from when he goes downstairs to the last italicized word. Sorry for any confusion but it popped in my head after I cleared it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nine in the morning and Horatio woke up to Ryan's big brown eyes staring at him. "Good morning sweetheart,"he said while smiling.

"What are we doing today,"he asked so innocently trying to make his dad forget his punishment. But sadly for him,Horatio didn't forget.

"Nice try Ryan,you're still grounded."

"Uh,but I'm bored,"he said dramatically with a bug sigh at the end.

"How bout I'll help you get dressed and then we can see what we will do today...in the house,"he added before getting Ryan all excited. Ryan just looked at him at that last part.

"Then I don't want to do anything.I want to stay in bed,"he pouted.

"Go ahead,you can sleep and stay in bed all day,that's fine with me,"he responded knowing that would not happen. Heck,they could barley keep him in bed when he's supposed to be in bed. So he knew the longest he would stay in bed would be fifteen minutes tops.

Horatio walked out of the room and went to go take a shower. When he got out he heard the television on and knew he was right. He walked into his room and got dressed then headed downstairs finding his boy on the couch in his pajamas eating Twinkies.

"Hey Mister,you know you aren't supposed to be eating any sweets til after lunch,"Horatio said sitting down on the couch next to Ryan.

"Well,I was starving and that was on the table,"he stated back laying back on his dad.

"Just because it is there does not make it yours." Ryan looked down.

"I'm sorry,"he mumbled. Horatio put a hand under his son's chin and lifted his head.

"It's okay and that was for you.I figured you would be hungry and get out of bed so I put it there. We don't tell mommy okay,"he asked.

"Okay." They watched TV for thirty more minutes when Horatio picked Ryan up and helped him change into more casual he got dressed they headed down stairs with of course,Chuckles.

"Do you wanna play some games,"Horatio asked scooping up Ryan and tickling him.


	5. Chapter 5

Then there was a knock on the door. Horatio and Ryan stopped what they were doing. He still had Ryan in his arms when he answered the door. When he opened the door it wasn't the person he wanted to see.

Rachel Cortez. She was a nice girl but she was always so negative about everything.

"Lieutenant,the lab is going out you there,Frank can't handle it,"she stated with her hands on her hips. Horatio looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Mrs. Cortez,Frank is very capable of handling the lab for a week. Why don't you start having a positive outlook on this,okay."

"Hi sweetie,how are,"she asked looking at Ryan with a smile on her face then she grabbed Chuckles. Ryan clinged to his father more and turned his head towards the older man and his eyes were wide and filled.

Horatio took the pig back and said, "That,will be all Mrs. Cortez." and with that he walked back inside and shut the door. It was two o' clock in the afternoon.

"It's time for a nap little man,"Horatio stated putting Ryan down.

"But naps are so boring,why can't I stay up like you,"he complained. Horatio squatted down to his son's level and said, "Because,tomorrow you'll want to stay in bed longer,and then you'll stay up more during the night,so no."

He could tell his son was not satisfied with that answer. "No,now lets get you in bed,"he said guiding his son to his room. When they reached Ryan's room he went and lied down on his bed.

"You know dad,I'm not going to go to sleep,"he stated hoping his father would not let him take a nap. Horatio leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead and said, "We'll see."

Then he left the room and went back down stairs. Fifteen minutes later he went to go check on his son and saw that he was sound asleep. He smiled then turned to go into the kitchen.

There's probably a couple more chapters left so yeah. Read and review,thanks! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

At three Horatio went back upstairs and woke his son up. "Ryan,sweetheart,you need to get up,"he whispered gently in his ear. Ryan turned his head and opened his eyes. With out saying a word he got up out of bed and went cheerfully went down stairs.

"Do you want something to eat,"he asked standing behind his son. Ryan shook his head and said,"I want to go outside and play." Horatio looked down at him and smiled.

"C'mon,"he said getting his book and opening the front door with Ryan treading right behind him. When they were outside,he drew with chalk on the driveway with Ryan and played hide and go seek. He was tired. Man did his boy have a lot of energy he thought while sitting in the porch and grabbed his book.

Every five minutes he would lift his head up from his book and make sure Ryan was okay. He was throwing a ball then running after the last time he checked on his son. He was in the best part of the story when he heard a loud scream.

His head immediately shot up and he saw his boy lieing on the pavement crying. He dropped his book and ran over to him. When he reached his boy he knelt down next to time and scooped him up.

"Shh,"it's alright. It's okay,"he whispered soothingly while letting Ryan cry into his shoulder. Horatio noticed his knee was bleeding some so he stood up with Ryan still in his arms and headed towards the bathroom inside.

When he reached the bathroom he set Ryan down on the counter and got some peroxide,neosporin,and a large put Ryan's knee over the sink and poured the peroxide over it and the little boy let some tears fall from the sting of the liquid.

"Daddy it hurts,"he stated in a quiet but yet pain filled voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know baby but it is cleaning out the wound okay?You can hold onto my hand if you want,"he stated wrapping his arms around his still sobbing son. After about five minutes,they pulled away.

He then put some neosporin on his knee then the band-aid. After he was done,he picked up Ryan and headed towards the living sat on his lap and turned his head to face his father."I'm hungry,"he said with those puppy dog eyes. (Yeah you know those eyes)

Horatio just didn't know what was funny he just felt like laughing. Ryan looked up at him and stared.

"Why are you laughing,"he asked curious of why he was laughing. Horatio just shook his head with a smile.

"What do you want to eat,"he asked carrying Ryan in his arms to the kitchen. His son's only reply was a shrug of the shoulders. Horatio decided to fix him some macaroni and cheese.

As he was cooking he noticed Ryan was just staring and watching him. He then got an idea.

"Hey Ryan,do you want to help me mix the cheese,"he asked looking up from the stove while still stirring the noddles. He just nodded and came walking over to his father.

He then drained the water and put the pan back on the stove. He cut open the cheese package then put his arms around his son's stomach and held him over the stove so he could pour and mix the cheese in.

I know this was a short chappy,mostly just a filler. I will try and update as soon as I can. REad and review...thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

He was mixing it and Horatio was holding the top of the spoon. After they were done stirring,Horatio carried the bowl to the table and set it down with the put Ryan in his seat and scooped some macaroni onto his plate.

Horatio then took his seat next to him. He watched Ryan out of the corner of his eye.

"Daddy,what we gonna do today night,"he asked with cheese all over his mouth. Horatio turned to face him.

"Well,we can do what you you have any ideas,"he asked getting a wet paper towel for his face.

"Umm,can we watch a movie? No,a a game,"he stated bubbling over with excitement still when the older man was washing his face.

"What game do you want to play,"he asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Candy land,"he said jumping out of his running to the living room closet where the game board was. Horatio followed suit.

Ryan was jumping up and down trying to get the board game which he obviously was too short to reach it. He stood over Ryan and grabbed the game. Ryan then turned around quickly after Horatio and plopped down on the floor.

"Haha you have to go back to start again,"stated Ryan while smiling and Horatio moving his guy back.

"I can still win."

"Know you can't!You're down there and I'm up here,"Ryan said as he pointed to the board.

"You know what else I have,"Horatio asked.

"What,"exclaimed Ryan who was obviously excited.

"You,"he responded the carefully jumped on to Ryan and pinned him on the floor tickling him. Ryan was laughing uncontrollably.

After five long minutes of squirming and laughing they finally stopped. He then picked Ryan up from the floor and held him in his arms.

"I love you I always will,"stated H giving him a big kiss on his forehead.

"I wuv you too daddy,"he responded wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. They embraced each others presence. It was now eight o' clock at night and Horatio headed towards the bathroom with Ryan.

"I don't want to take a bath,"he complained."Why do I have to,"he asked folding his arms in his chest.

"Cause I said so,"he simply responded then getting the towels out of the closet.

"Then I say I don't want a bath."

Sorry Ryan,it doesn't work like that. I'm the parent and you're the child. You'll do as I say or you will get in some trouble,"Horatio said in a firm but gentle voice.

"I'm sowry,"he replied looking down at the vanity. Horatio scooped Ryan in his arms and started rubbing his back with his hand.

After a couple of minutes,Ryan was finally in the bathtub. H was washing his back when Ryan spoke, "Daddy,do you love mommy?"

Horatio kept washing his back when he responded with, "Of course I do 's an amazing woman and I love her to death."

Ryan tried to turn around to face him when Horatio stopped washing and moved to the front of him. "Why do you ask,"he asked leaning his arms on the bathtub while on his knees.

"Why did mommy leave,"he asked with a sincere concerned face.

"Mommy had to go on a work trip,"he responded running his hand through his son's hair.

"Ohh,okay." Horatio watched his son play with the little bubbles that were left in the tub. He loved him so much. He was his life. If he ever lost him he would never be able to deal with it. He then thought about his wife and when they first met.

_Flashback_

_Horatio was walking the halls with his friends at Castle High School when the most beautiful woman caught his eye. He looked over to her direction. She was a sweet young girl. She had long brown curls in her hair with a pair of dark blue jeans with a purple plaid shirt and a real diamond necklace to pull it all together. They had an eye connection and they both pulled away. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand touch his arm. He looked down and smiled at his baby boy. He then realized that he needed to put Ryan to bed shortly.

He picked Ryan up and wrapped him in a towel and he then went to Ryan's bedroom and just sat on the bed and just held Ryan in his arms. After about ten quite minutes,he helped Ryan get into his pj's. It was nine o' clock and he was holding Ryan...again. He always loved holding his son,maybe because he was his.

He looked down to find Ryan already asleep gripping his tiny hands on to his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you boy,"he whispered gently. As if a response Ryan shifted in his lap. He could feel tears start to well up in his eyes. This is his boy that he loved and would do anything for him.

It was now nine thirty at night and he put Ryan in his bed and pulled the covers over him then went into his own room. Getting into his pj's and turning the TV on he soon fell asleep.

He woke up at three o' five in the morning to a sound of vomiting. He got out of bed and ran as fast as he could to his boy's room. He found Ryan on the floor vomiting his head off.

He kneeled down next to Ryan and started rubbing his back. After a few minutes he fell into his dad. Horatio wiped his vomit off of his mouth with his own shirt then stood up with Ryan still in his arms and went into the living room.

"How do you feel,"he asked putting the back of his hand on his son's forehead.

"My tummy hurts,"he wailed but yet in a quite voice. Horatio layed down on the couch with Ryan and held him. It hurt Horatio to see his son in such pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ryan started crying which hurt him even more. "Daddy it hurts,"he wailed tears still streaming down his face.

"I know baby,I know,"he responded rocking him back and fourth. After a long thirty minutes the pain subsided.

"How you feeling little one,"he asked soothingly while running his hand through Ryan's hair.

"Better,"he yawned. Horatio looked at the clock on the wall. It read four o' five. They had been up an hour.

"Do you wanna go back to bed,"he asked him looking down and noticing his eyes were already half closed.

"Can I with you,"Ryan asked groggily leaving out some words. Luckily,Horatio knew what he meant. He got up off the couch and walked into his bedroom then lied Ryan down on the bed and went to turn the lights out and went to bed himself.

Next to his son,right where he needed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Horatio woke up at seven. He was tired and he looked down. Ryan was clinging to his chest as close as he could;still sleeping. He smiled at him. He decided he would stay in bed for a little while.

He watched him sleep and his chest rise and fall. He loved his life and the people in it. He had the most beautiful wife he could ask for and the cutest son he ever wanted and the best people who he worked with.

One of his best friend's was Frank Tripp. He had been there through it all. He admired the way he worked and his sarcastic humor. It was now eight thirty and he was still laying there with Ryan still clinging to him.

He needed to call his wife. He hadn't talked to her in awhile. While he was making a mental to do list, someone brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Ryan starting to stir.

"Good morning sunshine,"he greeted his son with. Ryan looked up at him and yawned.

"Good morning,"he responded still looking at him.

"How are you feeling,"he asked pushing the front of his son's hair back.

"Better. Not like last night."

"I love you so much boy. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you,"Horatio said picking him up and heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie,"he asked putting him down on the counter. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want some waffles,"he asked heading to the pantry.

"Okay,"he said then tried to turn around on the counter. While in the process of turning around his foot got caught in a towel that had holes in it. As he was trying to get his foot out of the hole that was around his ankle,he started to scoot backwards.

Horatio was coming out of the pantry reading the back of the waffle mix box when he looked up and saw Ryan inches away from falling off the 3 foot counter. He dropped the box and ran over to him just in time and Ryan fell in his arms.

"Baby,you need to be more careful. You could've really hurt yourself okay,"he said in a comforting voice. Setting him back on the counter he got some scissors and cut the towel off his ankle.

"Let's make some waffles." Ryan stayed on the counter and watched his dad make them and cook them. When they were done eating them Ryan asked, "what we gonna do today?"

"We're gonna go run some errands,"he replied while taking his and Ryan's dishes over to the dishwasher.

"Do we have to go to that boring place and sit at a desk and talk bout boring stuff,"he asked.

Horatio chuckled. "Yes son,we do. So I suggest that you bring something to ,let's go get dressed,"he said leading Ryan upstairs to his room. After they were both dressed,Horatio got some coloring books and crayons for him.

When they arrived at the bank,Horatio was met with a tall man with brown hair named Mark. "Hello Mr. Caine,I see you brought your son with you,"he stated.

Horatio knew where he was going. Mark did not like kids under seven years old because they were too "childish." In that case,he didn't like Ryan because he was four and didn't understand "grown up talk" as you will.

The three men went into the bank and into Mark's office. He shut the door and began talking to Horatio. In the middle of the conversation,Mark said, "Ryan."

He looked up from his coloring book and was staring at Mark.

"Ryan,can you tell me the difference between gross and net,"he asked. Horatio could feel anger start to burn with in just sat there and went back to coloring.

"You need to start preparing him for his future,"stated Mark.

"He's only we leave him out of this,"he asked,more or less demanded.

"Ah yes. I just wanted to see if he was paying attention. Anyways,I was saying,"and he continued talking for an hour.

Finally,it was time to leave. No one was more excited than Ryan.

"I don't like him,"said /Ryan while walking to the car.

"That's okay,I don't like him either,"Horatio said helping Ryan into the SUV and buckling him up then shutting the door.

"Daddy,whens mommy coming home,"Ryan asked in a quiet voice.

Horatio looked up in the mirror in the car and saw confusion in his son's eyes.

"In a couple of days she'll be back,"he responded pulling onto the highway.

"I miss her a lot.I want her to come home now,"he stated.

"Sweetie,she can't come home now. She's doing some work,"he responded. He felt sorry for his son. Ryan was to young to really comprehend what was going on.

I have a couple more chapters and I'll be done. Read and review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived at home Ryan asked, "Whens a couple of day's?"

Horatio unbuckled himself and turned around to face Ryan. "Two days." Then he stepped out of the car and unbuckled Ryan's seat belt. When Ryan looked up to his father,tears were falling from his eyes.

"What's the matter,"asked Horatio taking his thumb and wiping the falling tears off his face.

"I miss mommy,"he responded with more tears falling. Horatio's heart broke for him.

"Come here baby,"he said wrapping his arms around Ryan and holding him. He could feel his son's tears hit his jacket.

He knew what he needed to do so he was going to do it. When they got inside Horatio picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello,"said a female voice.

"Hi honey,how are you,"Horatio asked still holding Ryan.

"He babe,I'm good. How's everything good over there?"

"There's a person who wants to talk to you,"he stated then Ryan looked up at the phone. Horatio gave a nod.

"Mommy,"he said in a quiet voice still with a few tears falling.

"Sweetie,what's wrong,"she asked noticing the tone in his voice

"When are you coming home,"he asked while he started crying.

"Oh baby,I miss you so much. I'll be home Friday night."

"I want you to come home now,"he said still crying. Her heart was breaking for him. He had never been away from her this long.

"I'm sorry sweetie,I have to stay till Friday. How 'bout this. On Friday night you can stay up till I get home,okay."

"Okay,"he said then sniffed some.

"Hey Ry,I love you,"she said.

"I wuv you too mommy."

He handed the phone back to Horatio.

"Horatio,how long has he been like this?"

"He just brought it up today.I've got to go,talk to you later."

"Alright,love you,"she said

"Love you too." And with that he hung up and returned his focus back to Ryan.

Ryan lifted his head up. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Daddy,"he stated.

"Hmm."

"I'm hungry."

"Well,we need to do something about that don't we,"Horatio stated then walked into the kitchen with Ryan still in his arms.

Horatio decided to fix him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They sat down at the kitchen table and ate.

"After you finish eating,you're going to take a nap."

"Okay,"he said already in a better mood. After he was done eating,he headed up to his room and lied down in his bed. Horatio decided while Ryan was asleep he could catch up on some reading.

It was now two thirty in the afternoon and he had thirty minutes left to his nap. Horatio couldn't really focus on his book so he gave up and sat there for a little while. Horatio got up from the couch and started straightening up the kitchen.

He then took a shower and got dressed. By the time this was done it was time to wake Ryan up. He went into his boy's room and found him sleeping with Chuckles the pig.

"Hey Ry,you need to wake up,"whispered Horatio in his ear. Ryan then woke up and walked down stairs.

"What else are we going to do today"he asked while plopping down on the couch.

"Well,do you wanna go get a present for mommy when she comes home on Friday,"he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah,are we going now,"he asked climbing off the couch getting his shoes on. Horatio nodded.

They headed out the door and Horatio looked the front door. After he got Ryan taken care of in the back seat,he drove off to his wife's favorite store;Coach. Sure,it was an expensive store,but it was her favorite.

When he walked in the store with Ryan in his arms they were greeted by a sales clerk.

"Hi,how are you today,"she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Fine,I'm looking for a gift for my wife and she wanted a certain purse but she has so many I forgot what she had and doesn't,"he stated looking around the store.

"Would your wife's name happen to be Krissie Caine,"she asked.

"Yep,that's her,"he stated.

"We absolutely love her. She's our most valued customer. She 's really friendly. So I'm guessing this is Ryan,"she asked half stated. Horatio nodded in response.

"Aww,he's so cute. He's still four right,"she asked messing with his hair and tickling him,which he obviously loved cause of his laughter. After messing with Ryan, she told Horatio,"I think I know what purse you mean,"the lady said.

They walked over to a purse on the middle shelf. It was pink with darker pink Coach logo and the straps were pink with two zip pockets.

"She's been looking at this purse for two weeks." Horatio stood there looking at it. It's something she would want he thought.

"That's fine,I'll take it,"he stated. The lady took the purse from the shelf and went over to the cashier.

"That will be $268.78," she stated putting the purse in the bag. Horatio pulled out the cash and handed it to her.

"Have a good day and tell Krissie I said hi,"she said.


End file.
